


Poseidon

by maven



Series: Modern Mythology [9]
Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maven/pseuds/maven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an injury sidelines two of the team a pinch hitter is called in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poseidon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternative Universe as it’s a blend of the Birds of Prey television show and a variety of DC comic books, particularity The Killing Joke and the Batman titles between 1983 and 1991.

**First Night**

It had become a bit of a tradition.  To meet at the Clock Tower after classes or work and before patrol.  Splitting the time between homework, research and preparation and taking turns preparing the pre-patrol meal.

Lately it had been, Gabby thought, the only real time she spent with Dinah.

"It'll be fun," Dinah said.  She'd tried many openings in the past two hours.  'Fun' was a new strategy.  Educational had bombed.

"No one, on the face of this planet nor any other, has ever described all my relatives under one roof as 'fun'," Gabby replied firmly, cutting vegetable lasagna into small squares on the plate next to hers.  "Thirty people, most of them old.  Most of them staring at you in disapproval, muttering to each other in Yiddish and German and tsk-tsking.  Kyle, does that sound like fun?"

"Treats?"

Gabby frowned, glancing at Helena for confirmation of the translation.

"Treats.  Is there food?" Helena said, spearing a square of lasagna off her own plate, raising it slowly, watching Kyle.  "Fork in left hand, knife in right for stabbing," she demonstrating to him as he picked up his utensils.

Nodding Kyle began spearing the cubes, his unused knife under his right hand.

"Food shouldn't be the sole factor," Gabby protested.

"No.  But a deciding one in my book," Helena said.

"Did the Dioskouroi put you up to this?" Gabby asked Dinah.

"Cas or Pol might have mentioned it," Dinah admitted.  "And your Aunt Ruth called."

Gabby looked up sharply.  "Aunt Ruth?  The one who told me I was an abomination when I came out?"

"Maybe she mellowed?" Dinah asked hesitantly, frowning as Gabby stabbed her lasagna hard enough to make a dull thud against the plate.  "Please?" she added.  "It's family."

Gabby looked up, groaning at the pout.  "Don't play the orphan card, Dinah.  That's so unfair."

"Kyle, if you're done you're excused," Helena said.  "And tell your Mama her supper's getting cold."

"Sorry," Gabby said after Kyle had bolted toward the Delphi, cape of his Superman pajamas flying.  "Some of the family weren't very accepting.  They seemed to think I was doing this to punish my folks for Michael."

"That's stupid," Dinah said as Barbara approached, setting the handful of file folders onto the table by her plate.

"People act weird," Helena said with a slight smile.  "You never know.  My mom was okay about it.  Said she never expected me to take the easy way in anything."

Dinah frowned.  "I don't know about mine.  If she'd have been cool with it or not."

"Would have been pretty hypocritical of her to object," Gabby muttered to her plate.

"What do you mean?" Dinah asked.

Startled Gabby looked up, taking in Dinah and Helena's puzzled look and Barbara's closed expression.  "I mean, she pretty much washed her hands of you when you ran away.  And your birth mom..." Gabby made vague motions to avoid saying putting anything aloud.  "You shouldn't worry about either of them giving you grief about us.  You, ah, ready to brief us, Barbara?"

"No, I'm waiting for some more searches and a phone call," Barbara said.  "Helena, could I see you in the training room."

"Of course, Red," Helena said as she stood, shrugging slightly at Dinah's raised eyebrow.

"Usually Helena's the one dragging Barbara to the training room while the search engines chug away," Gabby said, trying to break the sudden silence with anything but plans for Purim.

"Yeah," Dinah said.  "Except they're not going there to make out."

"Oh?" Gabby squeaked, almost choking on the food.

"No.  Barbara's going to tell Helena that she slept with my mother."

+++++

"Carolyn Black Canary Lance!"

"Helena..." Barbara said, pointing to the pommel horse beside Helena.  Rolling her eyes Helena took several steps away from the apparatus, stopping in the middle of the training mat.

"You... Carolyn.  And you.  You and Carolyn the Black fucking Canary Lance?"

"I told you that I'd been with a woman before," Barbara said firmly.  "Didn't I?" she added, voice suddenly doubtful.

"You alluded to the possibility.  Hinted.  Suggested.  You certainly didn't confirm the reality of fucking Carolyn Lance!" Helena said, punctuating the air with stabs of her forefinger before frowning.  "Or Black Canary.  Or both of them," she added before waving it off.  "You made it sound, I dunno, like it was a 'there was this one time at band camp' kind of thing."

"Debate camp."

Helena sat abruptly, thumping to the mat without her customary grace.  "It happened in debate camp too?" she whispered.  "Wait... there's a debate camp?"

"No.  Yes.  But... no," Barbara said, pushing her fingers through her hair.  "I went to debate camp, not band camp.  Nothing happened at debate camp. 

"Okay," Helena said, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.  "And you never told me before because?"

"And you've told me about all of your past lovers?" Barbara snapped.

"Yes," Helena said firmly before honesty forced her to amend.  "Any that mattered I did.  Anyone you knew.  Anybody whose kid is sitting at our kitchen table," Helena said voice rising.

Barbara sighed.  "It happened a long, long time ago.  And before you and I were together it wasn't any of your business and she wasn't around.  And then was Dinah here and Carolyn was dead and we were together.  And, suddenly, it was much more complicated."

"And we otherwise lead uncomplicated lives," Helena muttered to herself.  "Why tell me now?"

"Gabby obviously knows and..."

"Therefore I should," Helena finished, hugging her knees tightly.  "Wonder if Dinah does?"

+++++

"You know?"  Gabby said.  "I mean, what?  I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's okay," Dinah smiled.  "You got it from my, ah, off line memory?"

"You have no idea how linked superpowers and hormones are," Gabby muttered before blushing bright red.  "Uh, actually, you do.  Should I have mentioned this before?"

Dinah shuddered.  "God, no."

"But if you knew..."

"It wasn't a real memory, at least not Technicolor, surround sound memory.  More like the absence of a memory."

"I don't get it."

"There was always this memory, one about my mom and Barbara, and it's on the tip of my tongue but it was like there was this giant titanium box with a granite boulder the size of an elephant on top.   Obviously not a memory I should access, right?  What could it be other than..." she shuddered again, clearly unable to put it to words.

"Maybe they accidentally killed some guy and dumped the body in the bay?"

Dinah frowned, working the scenario over.  "No," she finally said, "but thanks for trying."

+++++

"What's really bothering you?" Barbara asked, pushing the chair onto the training mat and maneuvering slowly until she was behind Helena.

"I can't compete with Carolyn.  I mean, it's worse than Wade or Dick.  She's both."

Barbara nodded, paused and then shook her head.  "You lost me."

Helena sighed.  "How do I compete with a ghost?  Or someone who knew you when..."

"When what, Hel?"  Barbara asked, suppressing a sigh when Helena only shrugged and shook her head.  After a few seconds she too sighed, leaning forward to knead Helena's shoulders and feeling them slowly relax as Helena began to lean into the touch. "How much longer, Hel?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Longer?"

"Until your back stops arching and you stop spitting and start being curious."

Helena snorted, tilting her head back so she could see Barbara's smile.  "Ya think?"

"I know," Barbara said, bending forward to kiss the top of Helena's head.  "I know you."

"I guess you do," Helena said, twisting onto her knees to face Barbara.  She kneeled silently for several moments, searching for something in Barbara's face before a sudden grin erupted. "So, that Canary Cry thing... only in combat?"

Laughing Barbara felt herself being lifted and falling against Helena onto the mat, strong hands straightening her legs and assisting her in adjusting her body to lie on the one below it.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Just asking if safe sex had to include ear plugs."

"You are..." Barbara paused.  "Incorrigible.  Someone who didn't know you better would get the impression that all you think about is sex."

"Strange.  Most people who do know me think that."

Barbara smiled back, feeling one hand cupping her head, thumb stroking behind her ear, fingers twined in her hair as another hand trailed up and down her spine, the sensation flickering on and off as it crossed the line of reaction.

"How did this happen?" Barbara asked, gesturing with her one hand to indicated their position.

"You and me.  It just happens.  Law of nature," Helena said.

"Ah, hate to disturb you," said Dinah from the door.  "Really, really hate to disturb you.  But the Delphi is going ping and Dick Grayson is on the phone."

"Back to work?" Helena asked.

"Back to work," Barbara confirmed.

+++++ 

At night, with only the Superman nightlight for illumination, the red and blue were muted; the primary colours painting the walls not quite so garish.  Superman meets NASCAR via the National League was how Barbara described it.

Smiling at the memory Helena knelt front of the plastic racecar toddler bed and pulled the Cubs quilt up from where Kyle had kicked it in his sleep.  Sighing slightly he opened his eyes briefly, the irises flashing red briefly as they adjusted to the dim light before drifting closed again.

A shadow passed along the wall as someone obstructed the doorway.

"There is no competition."

Fluidly Helena rose, crossing the room, not stopping until she was kneeling on the chair.

"Yes, there is.  It's my nature.  Even when I've won and the prize is right here," she said, hugging Barbara tight, "or sleeping peacefully.  It's just..."

Barbara waited, rubbing the small of Helena back.

"Sometimes," Helena said after a long pause.  "You tell stories about back in the day.  And you sound so alive.  And it's not like you don't find being Oracle satisfying and fulfilling and that I don't know how much you love Ky and me because you do.  You show it all the time in your own unique way.  It's just, when you talk about being Batgirl, I realize how much you miss it.  And Richard and Carolyn are all part of that life that I never knew.  They knew Batgirl and I never did.  So I'm jealous of these ghosts and I know its stupid and I know I should be better at explaining this or figuring it out so it doesn't drive me crazy.  But I'm not and sometimes it does."

"If it's any consolation it drives me crazy too sometimes."

"Yeah, a little bit better."

"We okay?"

"Oh," Helena said, clearly surprised.  "Yeah.  Of course we are."

"Good," Barbara said.  "Although another day I might object to be referred to as a prize," she added, pushing Helena off the chair and turning it toward the kitchen.

"After a fun game of whack-a-thug you get a cute and cuddly..."

"Stop it."

"So, what does Richard need help with?" Helena asked as they rejoined Dinah and Gabby at the table.

"A shipment of military grade weapons was hijacked in transit to the National Guard armory in Bludhaven.  Every indication is that they're to be shipped out of the country..."

"Ah, no.  Don't tell me," groaned Helena.

"Port Gotham, local nexus point of contraband and illicit goods," Dinah intoned, voice somewhere between the baritone and basso-profundo of a radio announcer.

Barbara ignored both interruptions.  "Out of the country through Gotham's port."

"She hates the docks," Gabby said to Dinah, as if sharing a state secret.

"I hate the docks," Helena said to Barbara.

"And you know why?" Dinah asked Gabby.

"Leather," Gabby said, sighing deeply

"Because," Helena said, glaring briefly at Dinah and Gabby, "I always end up in the harbour and it takes weeks to dry out the leather properly."

"It's like the harbour is a giant Huntress magnet."

"Or at least a leather magnet."

"You'll just be checking out warehouses," Barbara said, raising her voice and using a look usually reserved for ninth graders.  "I have a list starting with most likely..."

"Meaning closest to the water," Helena muttered.

"Ones based on past crime statistics and anomalous power consumption," Barbara continued firmly.  "The list is in the mobile," she added to Gabby.

"If I have to dive," Helena said to Barbara, arms crossed, "you have to pay for the dry cleaning."

"Out."

**Second Day**

"Dinah, you're falling asleep.  The TA will notice if you snore."

With an almost visible effort Dinah sat straighter, stared intently at the professor until the class was finally over and she could sag into her chair.  A quick touch and she opened her eyes to see Gabby sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring down at her in concern.  The dim light of The Place a calming contrast to the harsh lighting of the lecture room.

"Sorry.  Really tired and a bit of a headache."

"Another one?  Skip your next class.  Take a nap."

"Can't.  There's a quiz.  Supposed to be a surprise but I caught it when I handed in my paper yesterday."

"Right.  Call in sick to work?"

"No.  The higher I score in the evaluation the more likely I'll get into Doctor Cartwright's program next year."

"Patrol?"

Dinah merely shook her head.  "I'll be fine."

"You're burning the candle at all four ends, you know that.  Skip patrol.  Helena and I can..."

"Last night was a bust.  Finding the guns is important."

Gabby nodded, frowning and opening her mouth as if to speak several times before Dinah simply pulled her down to lie beside her. "Fortress of solitude."

"For twenty minutes.  Then we have to scoot to class.  You rest.  I'll watch the real world," Gabby said, half her attention on the sleeping Dinah in the security of their hide away and the rest watching the empty classroom.

**Second Night**

"Next on the tour, Acme Ware Number Five," Gabby said as she parked in the mouth of a nearby alley.  Twisting she adjusted the laptop on the passenger seat beside her.  "Owned by Acme Shipping and operated by Acme Warehousing this handyman's fixer-upper is centrally located and an easy commute for the young smuggling couple.  It comes fully furnished with rocket rollerskates, circus cannons and large paper bull's-eyes."

"I totally enjoy Robin's briefings better than Oracle's," Helena said.  "We're in position.  Looks dark at the moment."

"Energy consumption dips at seven pm when the last shift leaves but it doesn't zero out.  There's also an illegal cable TV system which is currently on."

"Night guard," Dinah said.

"With no morals.  Stealing television signal," Helena added.  "Clearly justifiable cause to force an entry and investigate.  Hey, you okay?"

"What's wrong?" Gabby and Barbara asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine.  Just lifting Huntress to a window."

"Very wobbly, I might add."

"Maybe you should lose some weight?"

"Perhaps I do need some more exercise.  Bit more sparring with my partner?"

"Reduction.  Bit less Ben and Jerry's Half Baked ice cream."

"I'm tracing the cable in the building.  Bit too much for just illegal cable," Barbara said.

"GPS shows no emergency or police in the vicinity.  Next scheduled patrol is at least fifteen minutes," Gabby reported, flipping through several windows.  "Nearest 24 hour donut shop is four blocks.  My treat when this one is finished."

"Hot..." Helena asked, interrupting herself with a sharp crack of snapping metal, "chocolate?"

"Sure, but low-fat donuts from what Canary says.  Any sign of alarms?"

"Everyone's a comedian," Helena muttered.  "No wires on the window frame."

"No phone calls out," Barbara reported.  "So if there was an alarm it's internal."

"Wonderful," Helena said, voice soft over the comms.

"How about a hand?"

"It'd be so much easier if you could fly."

"Then I wouldn't need you at all."

"Why can't you fly?"

"Oracle... explain to Huntress.  Again."

"Huntress," Barbara said, her tone one of exaggerated patience, "The reason Canary can't fly is... because she can't."

"Because she can't?  You're going to have to come up with a better reas... light in an office, ground floor."

"I take the high road?" Dinah asked.

"And I'll take the ground floor," Helena said, a slight rush of air and soft thud matching her words.   "Lotta crates here.  None thoughtfully stenciled with the US Army or 'guns here' although there's something..."  The soft grind of wood on wood came over the comms.  "Okay.  This is a blast from the past.  Semi circle with a line through it."

"Like a trident?" Gabby asked.  "This would be easier if you both used the damn glasses."

"Fine."  There was a pause before a small monitor lit up, its screen showing the interior of the warehouse rather than the pocket of Helena's duster.  The picture was, of course, sideways and knee level and went blank after a quick shot of the symbol as the camera-glasses were returned to Helena's pocket.

"Looks similar," Dinah confirmed, as a picture formed on the third monitor.  "There's more crates with the symbol up here.  It looks a lot like that business card thing the fight club used but we shut him down."

"Very down," Helena agreed.  "Three months in traction shut down."

"Malcom's organization came out of nowhere with a fully developed infrastructure.  Just because we couldn't find evidence of a backer doesn't mean there wasn't one."

"Wonderful," Helena muttered.

"Don't sweat it," Dinah said.  "Green Scorpion of Death."

"Doom.  It was 'of Doom'."

"I thought it was 'of Death'?"

"You're just jealous you didn't get a fight club nick name," Helena said.  "Crap, found the guard.  Hey, cable police, drop the gun..."

Gabby wasn't sure who yelled first, the shock repeating in her mind and earpiece.  She grabbed the trauma kit from between the seats, leaping from the Hummer and heading to the last position marked on the GPS, guided by the panic beacon in her mind's eye.

"Canary, Huntress, status?" Barbara said over the comms, voice eerily calm.

"Almost there, Oracle," Gabby said, a modified moving front kick making short work of the lock and hasp on the side door.

"Robin.  You aren't supposed…"

"Yeah, yeah, fire me later.  Found them," Gabby answered, staring at the scene before her:  Helena sprawled on the floor, Dinah crouched beside her, the unconscious security guard suspended upside down pressed against a wall.

Dinah looked up, hand rising defensively before relaxing, the mental call silencing, as Gabby stepped fully into view.  Nodding briefly she reached back down, picking up the dropped utility knife and slicing into the leather pants.

"I think it's the femoral," Dinah said.

"Pressure," Gabby said, peering over the top of her glasses

"Yes but I'm not..." Dinah began, looking up in panic.  "I can't stop it.  Damn metapowers, she's trying to heal the leg by sending more blood."

"Oracle, I need a feed of the human circulatory system, centered on the upper leg," Gabby said.

"Why..." Oracle began, only to interrupt herself.  "Coming.  Do you need assistance?"

"Just a moment," Gabby said, cutting vocals.  "Dinah..." she said, reaching across Helena's body to take Dinah's hand.  "Take the info.  Magic fingers.  We've practiced this."

Gabby could feel the change, hear Dinah's breathing shift and slow.  Looking around she could see the in layers; the circulatory system on the digital display superimposed on the reality of the warehouse superimposed on the safety of Our Place and the faceless horde watching through the translucent walls.

"Found it," Dinah murmured.  "I can feel the resistance, must be the bleeding.  Okay…"  Silently Gabby waited, watching as the bleeding slowed.  "I think I have most of them."

"Can you hold them?"

"Report!"

"Yeah, not too long though.  You take her top, I've got the rest."

"Oracle, I need the fastest route to the closest hospital and the lights controlled."

"Acknowledged," Oracle snapped.  "Damn it…"

"It looks worse than it is but we need a hospital," Gabby said, linking her arms under Helena's and lifting.  Beside her Dinah stood, face intent as Helena floated like some magician's trick beside her.  "We'll meet you at the hospital."

+++++

The automatic crash doors to the emergency department barely had time to open before the chair was through, Reese a few steps behind.

"Where is she?" Barbara demanded, turning toward Gabby and Dinah in the waiting area rather than trying to break through the crowd of people at the admittance desk.

"She's fine and out of surgery," Gabby said quietly.  They had staked out a set of three chairs, Dinah curled up asleep on two of them while Gabby stroked her hair.  "She lost a lot of blood and messed up some muscle and maybe broke a bone.  They're taking her back to x-ray now."

Tension cut Barbara collapsed into her chair, one hand shielding her reaction.  Behind her Reese merely nodded.  "Told you," he muttered, more to himself than the others.  "Ah, looks like I didn't have to run those three red lights."

"Thanks, Reese."

Reese waved the thanks off.  "X-ray, huh?  You three look done in.  Caffeine and sugar?"

"That'd be great.  Best stuff is in the third floor vending machines."

"Right.  I'll… just get some then," he agreed.  Nodding Gabby closed her eyes.

"You two look awful."

Gabby opened one eye, smiling.  "Long day.  D's drained.  Fell asleep as soon as the trauma people took over."

"Why did you ask for the circulatory information?  Keep me busy?"

Both eyes snapped open.  "Applied pressure wasn't working so Dinah tried to find the arteries and stuff to pinch them off but she couldn't find them.  So we linked..."

"Linked?"

Gabby nodded, flustered.  "Ah, what do you know about Dinah and me and her powers?"

"Is there something special I should know?"

"She's been in your head?  You've been in the dreamscape?"  Barbara nodded.  "When she goes in my head it's always the same setting; we call it 'Our Place'.  A couple of months ago she came home with a bad headache so she dozed in there, in the dream land, while I read and when she woke up she knew what I'd read.  So we've been practicing that."

Barbara pushed up glasses to rub bridge of nose.  "This is all new to me.  Sort of.  She hasn't...  What is...you're going to sit down and explain this all to me.  Both of you.  The fine control telekinetics, you've been practicing that as well?"

"Yeah," Gabby muttered, staring at the exit sign over Barbara's left shoulder in a vain attempt to stop the blush.  "Not tactically, though.  More like... recreationally."

"Oh." Barbara said.  "Oh.  I, uh, right.  Don't feel the need to explain that in detail.  General nonspecific vague is fine."

Dinah stirred, whimpering as if in pain and then settling as Gabby resumed stroking her hair.

"She's been having headaches, migraines.  I asked her to talk to you about it but she didn't, did she?"

"No," Barbara said, smiling sympathetically at Gabby's expression, "but she told you she did."

Gabby sighs.  "Yeah.  Sort of.  She kinda danced around it.  Idiot."

"Hey.  Chocolate bars, cokes and something they claim is coffee."

"Thanks, Reese," Barbara said, reaching for a tin of cola, holding it briefly against her forehead before opening it.

"I nearly forgot," Gabby said, "the guard?"

"Anonymous 911 call about shots fired," Reese answered.  "The uniforms were about 15 minutes away, saw the forced door and entered to find one unconscious guard, one unregistered fire arm, one pool of blood and a large supply of illegal goods."

"We get our guns?"

"Your guns?" Reese asked mildly.

"No, at least not all of them," Barbara said to Gabby before turning to Reese.  "Long story and I'll explain it tomorrow morning."

"Oh, yeah," Reese agreed, turning his attention to Gabby.  "Chocolate fudge power bar?"

"Dinah, wake up, hun.  Reese and Barbara are here and you're drooling."

"Dunwanna."

"Reese has chocolate and coffee from the third floor vending machines."

"Okay," Dinah groggy, sits up holds out hands, eyes half closed.  "When did you guys get here?"

"About five minutes."

"Barbara's using her mom face on me."

"You're in trouble missy," Gabby confirmed.  "And not just with Barbara."

"Great," Dinah groaned.  "As soon as my head stops..."

Silently Gabby pressed some tablets into her hand, mouthing the word 'tomorrow' to Barbara.

"Helena out yet?"

"Not..."

"Ms Kyle!"

"Yet," Barbara finished, turning to the sound of running feet as a nurse chased Helena into the waiting area.

"You said I had to take a wheel chair out, not that you had to push it."

"I told you, Nurse Pervis, you must always use exact words with Helena.  Small, hard to confuse words."

"Ah, Doc, you make me sound like I ignore you," Helena said, pulling back to pop a wheelie and grinning before turning to Barbara.  "Check out the wheels, not as snazzy as yours.  I told them you had Flintstone Bandages in our first aid kit and promised to be good if I get to go home."

Barbara stared at her, silent as Helena dropped down and slowly wheeled forward, bringing the two chairs side by side.  Focusing on Barbara alone she slid her hand to cup side of Barbara head, slowly kissing her for a long moment before ending, resting forehead to forehead.

"I should have told the bad guy I was with the phone cops, right?"

"You scared me," Barbara whispered.

"I scared me, too."

"Next time tell them you're a phone cop."

"Next time I'll jump in the bay."  


"Ahem."

"Dr. Dennison," Barbara said, looking up.  "Thank you."

"Pshaw, thanks for the heads up.  Love seeing how my handiwork holds up so I took the liberty of checking out that old knee injury of Helena's.  Damn, I do good work."

"And this?" Barbara asked, gesturing to the swath of white bandages encasing most of Helena's thigh.  "

"The trauma surgeon did an excellent job and, from an orthopedics point of view, I didn't see much need to get my hands dirty.  There's damage, of course, but I expect a full recovery.  Normally she'd be here for a few days but she insisted on a...  Mind you, your following instructions would be good."

"I followed instructions last time!"

"I told you three weeks."

"Oh, you know how hard it is to decipher doctor handwriting, Doc.  I thought it said days.  I stayed off the uneven bars for three whole days.  Give or take a few hours."

"Stay off the leg for at least a week," Dennison said slowly.  "That's seven days.  168 hours.  Report to the physio department at the end of that time for a rehabilitation regime.  Pick up the prescriptions for pain meds and dressings when you check out of here.  No weight on it before then, young lady, or you void the warranty.  Plus, it might fall off.  And you," he added pointing to Barbara.

"I'm late for my annual assessment."

"Only by two years."

"It doesn't change," Barbara says with a forced smile and a shrug.  "And I don't want to waste your time."

"Then I'll bill your insurance company and we'll drink coffee and gossip about trouble here," he said, nodding at Helena.

"Sounds suspiciously like insurance fraud."

"When it's just desperation.  Don't make me beg or face criminal investigation, Barbara.  Come in for your eval."

"Fine.  I'll call your office to make an appointment."

"Actually, I did that for you; same day as Helena's.  Here you go," handing her an appointment card.  "Be there.  My nurse has instructions not to reschedule you."

**Fourth Day**

"This isn't Saturday?"

"No.  But you don't have a class until one and I'm skipping mine."

"Slacker."

"That's me."

"Mmmm," Dinah, mumbled, snuggling backwards and sighing as Gabby pulled her even closer.  "You mad at me?"

"Pretty much," Gabby whispered.

"Barbara too?"

"Pretty much."

"Anyone not mad?"

"Let me think," Gabby said, rubbing her face in Dinah's hair.  "No, can't think of anyone at the moment."

"I'm sorry."

"It's your head, Dinah, it's important.  You can't hide stuff like this."

"Okay.  Guess I can expect getting hooked up to the machine a bunch."

"Oh, yeah.  Definitely.  Barbara's got the diode contact gel in the fridge right now."

"But," Dinah said, twisting onto her back to look at Gabby.  "We're still going to your folks on the weekend?"

"Right, I get to listen to the muttered Yiddish about bringing the shiksa while you get to smile blankly and eat hamentaschen.  Perfect example of true love."

"Even though you're mad."

"Even though."

"No TK tonight?"

"You got it."

**Fourth Night**

"Where is the damn thing?"

"Third icon…"

"Don't tell me!"

"But you asked!"

"I was talking to myself."

"Ah… Huntress?  Oracle?  If whoever is running the Delphi at the moment could tell me if there's an alarm system I'd appreciate it."

"Working on it, Canary," Helena snapped.

"I can just TK it..."

"No," chorused three voices firmly. 

"Not until we have the time to run tests.  No TK," Barbara continued.

"Almost got it," Helena said, reaching for the mouse and instead sending it sliding from the desk.  With a lunge she grabbed for it, the armrest of the wheel chair catching her below the ribs and knocking her breath out.

"God damn it I hate this thing!"

"Yeah."

Ice water for blood, Helena turned to Barbara, her breath catching at the lack of emotion in Barbara's face.  After a few seconds Barbara grimaced, a smile malformed.

"You, ah, forget. Go to stand.  Reach for something but you're not tall enough anymore.  Turn and there's this dead weight.  You, ah… you get use to it.  Eventually."

"Eventually?" Helena whispered.

"No, never," Barbara said, voice quiet and dead.  "Or at least not yet," she added.  Silently she reached across Helena, using the cable to retrieve the mouse.  "Now you know why I won't go wireless mouse or keyboard.  They're waiting for you.  Third icon, top row."

"Barbara," Helena whispered again, voice hoarse.

"Not now.  They need you.  And this can wait."

+++++

"We can't do this..." Gabby said, storming into the Clock Tower.

"I said I was fine," Dinah protested, following more slowly.  "It'd go faster if I could use TK, though."

"Dinah, love," Gabby said gently before throwing her hands in the air and shouting, "you are not fine!"

"It's just until we can find the guns," Dinah protested as she sunk into the soft couch.  "Then we'll run the tests, cut back."

"We can alternate nights," Barbara said, firmly.  "Dinah one on and one off."

"And on the off night?  What?" Helena asked.

"I've been working on the neural belt and the negative sensory effect has decreased."

"Meaning it causes excruciating pain instead of a debilitating agony?"

"Meaning it's bearable and it's short term, until we get you back on your feet and figure out what's happening with Dinah's powers."

"Call him," Helena said finally, after staring at Barbara.

"Who?"

"Richard.  Nightwing," Helena says, voice flat.  "Don't ever tell him I said this -I'll deny it- but we need him."

**Fifth Day**

"Uncle Richard!  Why are you here!  Did you bring me anything?"

"Hey," Richard said, catching the toddler mid launch and staggering backwards.  "Did you grow more?"

"I tried to stop but can't," Kyle said seriously.  "Is it my birthday?"

"No, why?" Richard said, shifting Kyle to his hip.

"You come on Mama's birthday and Alfred's birthday and my birthday and Thanksgiving and Christmas and if it's my birthday or Christmas I get more presents but it's not Christmas."

"What if I said I didn't bring a present?"

Kyle leaned back, studying Richard intently.  "That's okay.  I just like seeing you."

"Well, I came to work but I picked this up on the way."

"Cool!  Thank you!  What is it?"

"Umm, I think you stick it to the dash of a car and then you can stick you sunglasses in so they don't fall on the floor and get crunched."

"I can put it on my bike!" Kyle said, squirming out of Richard's hold and dropping to the ground.  "To hold my glasses when I go fast."

"Bike?" Richard asked, tracking Kyle's dash across the Tower to the balcony.

"Well, it's a tricycle but he calls it a bike," Barbara said as Richard bent to brush a kiss across her cheek.  "Thanks for coming."

"Hey, with the brat laid up…"

"Hey!  In the room!  And can still kick your ass sitting down with one leg immobilized."

"And Bludhaven's only a couple of hours down the freeway," Richard said, ending with a shrug before handing a small object to Barbara.  "This is for you."

"You do all your gift shopping at Exxon, Dick?"

"It is the thought that counts, Babs.  You know.  See, little clamps.  I thought you could attach it to your armrests.  Never misplace that coffee mug again."

"Nothing for me?"

"Yeap," Richard said, tossing a bright pink package at Helena.  "Candy floss favoured bubble gum.  For when you can kick ass again."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing, really," he said, shrugging and looking around the room before focusing on Barbara.  "What you got?"

**Fifth Night**

"God, this is boring," Dinah said, voice clear over the comms.  "How do you put up with it?"

"Are you kidding?  I'm their man in Havana, the technical support, the tin dog."

"I still don't understand that show."

"It's brilliant, it's cutting edge, it's..."

"And you two will hold off this discussion," Barbara said sternly.  "I'm sure Nightwing's not interested in..."

"Are you kidding?  Patrol is boring as hell.  Did you think Sarah Jane looked like President Roslin?"

"You could go passive, Oracle, let us chat to pass the time."

"I don't see that happening," Helena muttered from beside Barbara.

"I don't see that happening," Dinah said.  "Was she this strict back in the old days?  No idle chat, no games or iPods."

"She doesn't let you have PSP or Nintendo?"

"No."

"Batman let us have Gameboys."

"He did?"

"Yeah, she hacked hers into some kind of study aid, mind you."

"Robin," Barbara said.

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"No, I meant Nightwing," Barbara said, "stop teasing and concentrate on the job.  Anything in the warehouse?"

"Rats.  Four legged kind.  Um, some more rats.  Oh, look... rat.  I think I'm heading for the next address 'cause this one is a bust."

"Alright, Canary and I will parallel Nightwing," Gabby said.  "And I gotta say I'm enjoying the together time here."

"Yeah, it's an experience," Helena muttered, earning a sideways swat.  "I mean, experience for Canary to ride around with you.  Make her appreciate what you do.  God knows I appreciate Oracle's job a whole bunch more.  Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"Not you Night-ping, the other Robin.  The good looking one."

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"I'm sending the next address.  It's right on the docks."

"Docks," said Richard sharply.

"Yeah, docks.  Why?"

"I hate the docks.  Anyway, yeah, on my way."

+++++

"Status," Helena said.

"You know," Dinah said.  "you're beginning to sound like her."

"Night-ring, wassup?"

"Much better," muttered Barbara.

"Much better," Richard said.  "You were right, no people but the cargo winch engine is still warm.  Warehouse is fairly empty but there are a few crates with that symbol you showed me.  Heading further in."

"Best guess?" Barbara asked.

"Best guess is they cleared out.  The crates left behind are empty or full of junk.  Okay, something's happening dockside."

"Be careful," Barbara cautioned.  "Mobile is cut off from you right now."

"Except on foot," Gabby added.

"I'll keep that in mind.  Found the activity.  There's a ship, cargo type.  Hang on… you're not going to believe this."

"What?"

"Name of the ship is 'Poseidon'."

"Well, they were using a trident for a logo," Gabby said.

"Yeah, but Poseidon?  Isn't that like tempting fate to capsize you?  It's like naming a boat Titanic or a blimp Hindenburg.  It's, ah, leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Casting off, making way, tide and time wait for no superhero," the last said with considerable background noise.

"Rob... Nightwing, what are you doing?"

"Getting on the boat.  Boarding.  Or stowing away.  Want to contact the Coast Guard.  Report an unsafe boat, no navigation lights."

"It has no navigation lights?"

"As I am currently breaking them... no, it doesn't.  Hurry up, will you?"

"I don't see why you give me a hard time about attitude," Helena muttered, taking over the comms while Barbara began the process of contacting the Coast Guard.

"You might," Richard continued over the comms, the sound of gunfire loud, "let the Coast Guard know they're armed."

"Nightwing!"

"Don't worry, they're lousy shots.  They took out the pretty green light before I could.  I'll stick with them until the Coast Guard gets here.  I don't suppose you have a boat?"

"Not immediately available," Barbara muttered.  "I can have it on the water in about fifteen minutes though."

"We have a boat?" Helena asked in surprise.  "I've been swimming that harbour how many years and..."

"Not now, Hel," Barbara said, opening a second communications application and sending the boathouse coordinates to Gabby.

"You get a boat, Nightwuss, but real superheroes swim back to shore so no hot chocolate for you."

"In my day... we always had a speed boat and hot chocolate."

"Bat-boat, you mean."

"Jealous."

"Hardly, I'm just surprised you don't have an inflatable bat-Zodiac in your bat-belt."

"Children, play nice," Barbara said.  "Coast Guard in five minutes, Nightwing.  Robin and Canary with a ride in about 15.  I assume you can tread water for ten minutes?"

"Do I haveta?"

"It's that or explain to the Coast Guard."

"Man overboard in five then,"  Richard said, his sigh heavy over the comms.

+++++ 

"I don't," Helena told the trio as they entered the Clock Tower, "want to hear a single word about the boat."

"No problem, Tiger," Gabby said, "I brought you hot chocolate."

"Any word?" Richard asked, pulling the emergency blanket closer around him.

"Why Richard, you're all wet," Helena said.

"I always end up in the harbour and it takes weeks to dry out the leather properly," he muttered.  "What?  What did I say?" 

+++++

"I hadn't realized how hard it was."

"What?" Barbara asked, lowering her book to see Helena, curled around her feet, her own book closed beside her.

"Waiting," Helena said, plucking absentmindedly at the wool blanket.  "I mean, I knew.  You tell me when I go off comms or get too busy to report.  You always yell at me, at us, and I thought it was about control."

"Control?"

"Yeah, that you had to be in control of the situation to do your job," Helena said, glancing up briefly.  "And you do so I never minded 'cause the more you knew, the better it was for us.  But that's not why you yell at us, is it?"

"No," Barbara said, dropping her book beside the bed.  "Come here," she said, flipping the covers back and waiting while Helena crawled up, snuggling onto Barbara's chest.  "You okay?" she asked as Helena seemed to burrow into her.

"I've never felt so helpless, so impotent.  Not even..."

"When?" Barbara said softly, bending down to kiss the crown of Helena's head.

"When Mom was killed, when you were hurt.  And it was Dick.  I mean, how much worse would it be if I actually liked the guy?"

"I think most of your dislike is habit now."

"Yeah, he grows on you.  Like athlete's foot or…"

"Hush," Barbara said, hugging Helena around the shoulders and head. 

**Sixth Day**

"And so..." Richard asked, glancing from Barbara to Helena.

"Coast Guard is still doing inventory and the AFT and DEA are getting involved but it looks like most of the stolen weapons have been recovered," Barbara reported.  They were taking advantage of a warm autumn, eating breakfast on the balcony.

"So you hafta go home now, Uncle Richard?"

"'Fraid so, kiddo.  Don't want to make my boss mad at me by staying away too long.  Besides, that couch is killing my back."

"What did you tell the department?" Barbara asked.

"Um," Richard said, "family emergency.  Closest I could come up with."

"God, Richard you have no imagination," Helena said, frowning with mock fierceness at Kyle's attempt to transfer bacon from her plate to his.  "Couldn't you have come up with something more exciting?"

"Exciting?"

"Terrorist threat?  Or, hey, a lead on the stolen guns so you might get a promotion?"

"Nah, I'm happy where I am.  And a reputation as a golden boy would create too many enemies in the department.  Better to act stupid and boring."

"Act?" Helena asked, with mock surprise.

"Am I dull, Kyle?" Richard asked.

"Yes, Uncle Richard, but I love you anyway."

 END


End file.
